


Begin Again

by Barson4Ever



Series: Song Fics [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Begin Again by Taylor Swift





	Begin Again

**Took a deep breath in the mirror He didn't like it when I wore high heels. But I do, turn the lock and put my headphones on. He always said he didn't get this song.But I do, I do**

Liv got dressed, a cocktail dress and high heels, he didn’t like it when she wore high heels. She finished getting ready and left.

**Walked in expecting you'd be late. But you got here early and you stand and wave. I walk to you. You pull my chair out and help me in. And you don't know how nice that is. But I do**

Liv walked in, seeing him almost immediately. Raf smiled at her, standing and waving. Liv walked over, as he pulled out her chair and pushed her in. Liv knew he didn’t know how nice that was, but she does.

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did. I've been spending the last eight months. Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end, but on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again.**

The conversation flowed between them, everything from Noah to his mother. Raf laughed at some of stuff she said, Tucker never did. Liv thought about the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break, burn, and end but on that Wednesday in that café Liv watched love begin again. 

**You said you never met one girl, who had as many James Taylor records as you. But I do. We tell stories and you don't know why, I'm coming off a little shy. But I do.**

Liv was shocked to find that both of them loved the same kind of music, they went back and forth telling stories, Raf could tell she was shy, but didn’t ask why.

**And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up. But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches every single Christmas and I want to talk about that. And for the first time what's past is past.**

As they walked to her car, Raf started talking about what his mother, abuela, and him do for Christmas. Liv joined in asking questions. She thought what’s past is past. 

**'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid.I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did. I've been spending the last eight months. Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end, but on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again**

After deciding to take a walk in the park, she told him about Noah and laughed at the funny stuff he did. As he was laughing, she was thinking that love had began again.

**But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again.**

When they got to her place, Raf stopped her before she opened the door, and kissed her.


End file.
